


Sword of the Scion

by CastielNovak1622



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies), Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010)
Genre: Cars, Explicit Language, F/M, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Motorcycles, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielNovak1622/pseuds/CastielNovak1622
Summary: Terra Croft, Lara Croft's younger sister comes  across a myth of a sword that could revolutionize the way the world works if used correctly. The Sword of the Scion...but if it falls into the wrong hands say Joseph Leshem's hands? What do you say then? Jacob Glaser teams up with Terra and her older  sister  in a race across the globe in a rabid hunt to locate the sword before Joseph does. With danger on the wind and a budding romance can Terra save the world?Terra/Jacob        Explicit for: Lang, violence, content





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Sword of the Scion  
> Myth:  
> Long ago when the earth was young and the sky was still red, there was a warrior of blood and bone who could tell no lie. He walked the earth in need of nothing but the clothes on his back and shoes on his feet. No one dare challenge him for they knew he was a great warrior and had never lost a battle. One fatale night the warrior was walking in a village and a challenger approached him and said "sir...I have seen many a battle, and have lost but one. I challenge you to a duel to the death, for I know you have lost none. I want to gain the honor of defeating the undefeated." The warrior simply looked upon the challenger and smiled. For he could not tell a lie, he nodded. "I must accept your challenge. What is your weapons of choice?" The challenger handed the warrior a sword and he held his. "The rules are the same as always." The challenger said. The warrior nodded and turned away from him, but as he did so the challenger struck the warrior a deadly blow. Dying instantly the warrior fell to the ground dead... The myth is that the sword he held absorbed his blood and power and the wielder has untold power and is unable to lie. They say the sword vanished and is currently waiting to for its new owner in the land truth...

"Terra!" Lara called from the terrace of the mansion. Terra Croft rode up on her horse and looked up at her older sister. "Yeah?" "Phone call, some calling about a job? She was rather insistent on talking to you." Lara said as she looked at her sister. Terra dismounted and the caretaker took the reigns. "I'm coming!" Terra said as she ran inside. As she came up the stairs to the house Lara met her at the door with the phone. Terra took it and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Miss. Croft?"

"Yes? Who am I speaking with?" Terra asked.

"Yes this is Dr. Kacyee Leeds, I'm calling about for a friend actually."

"Who is this friend?" 

"Jacob Glaser."

"I've heard of him...He's the guy who said that the military was covering up the fact that they found aliens on the moon."

"IT WAS A ROBOT HEAD!!!!"

At the bellowing male voice in the background Terra had to jerk the phone away from her ear. "Who the bloody hell was that!?" She asked putting the phone back to her ear.

"Um...That was Jacob." Dr.Leeds said laughing a bit.

Terra scowled. "I never said I agreed with the military Mr. Glaser, I agree that there are somethings the military isn't saying. That's why me and my sister do what we do. Now Mrs. Leeds, what is it you and Mr. Glaser need?"

Terra heard a satisfied sound come from the other end of the phone. "Miss. Croft we believe the Sword of the Scion can be found. And we believe a very dangerous person is going after it." Dr. Leeds said. "By who?" Terra asked. "Joseph Leshem." Jacob said. "A cult leader." Terra sucked in a breath. She had heard a lot about Leshem and his cult. He was a dangerous man to deal with. If he was after the Sword then there must be more to it.

"How fast can you get to England?" Terra asked. "My sister and I will pay for your tickets." "Right away, we will leave on the first flight." Dr. Leeds said. "Bring any info you have on the sword, anything will help." Terra said. "I'll send you the info to send the tickets to." Jacob said. "Okay, Lara and I will pick you up at the airport when you land. We'll talk more then." "Okay have a good day Miss. Croft." Dr. Leeds said. "You to Doctor, bye Mr. Glaser." Terra laughed. "Bye Miss. Croft." Jacob said. Terra hung up and looked at her watch. It was in the middle of the afternoon so it wasn't to late. She looked at her sister who was standing there waiting. "We are paying for plane tickets?"

Terra smiled. "Wait till you hear about our latest job..."


	2. The Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra and Lara meet up with Jacob and Kacyee for the first time, and discuss the plan of action.

Lara and Terra pulled up in the airport parking lot and killed the engine. Lara looked at her sister and sighed. "You sure about this? We have no idea if this is a legit job." Terra nodded looking at her. "Yes Lara, plus its to late now, They are are already here." Terra unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door and got out. Following suit Lara got out and closed the door locking the car.

  They walked up to the building and entered and headed to the gate they needed. The plane had just landed and people were disembarking already. Looking around Terra didn't see anyone that resembled the photos she had seen. "Miss. Croft?" Came a male voice from behind her. Terra and Lara turned and a man and woman were standing before them. "Mr. Glaser? Dr. Leeds?" Terra asked. Jacob who was tall with short ruffled dark hair, and bright blue eyes. He wore a red shirt under a blue jacket and torn jeans. Kacyee wore a simple white shirt and brown slacks, she too had dark hair but had green eyes. "Yes, I'm Jacob and this is Kacyee." Jacob said. Terra smiled extending a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you two." Jacob and Kacyee shook her hand. "I'm Terra and this is my older sister Lara." 

Lara shook Jacob and Kaycee's hand with a smile. "How was the flight?" She asked. "Long but enjoyable." Kacyee said. Terra looked at Jacob. "Have you already gotten your luggage or are these your carry on?" Jacob picked up his bag. "We need to pick up a couple of bags at baggage claim." 

The group headed to baggage claim and grabbed the remaining bags then headed to the car. Loading the bags in the Mustang the group got in and headed to Croft Manor. 

 

On returning to the manor Terra showed Jacob and Kacyee to their rooms. "Your rooms each have their own bathroom." Terra explained after they dropped their stuff off in their rooms. "And satellite tv, stereos the works." Jacob looked at her. "Impressive."

They headed back down to the library and Kacyee pulled out a folder she had been carrying and laid it out on the table. "Here is the info we have on the Sword." She said. Lara took the folder and looked in it pulling the papers out and going through it. "You have a lot of info." She said. "Yes it wasn't easy getting that info." Jacob said. Terra looked at him. "How so?" Jacob looked at her with a smile. "Most of it came from Joseph's computer. I hacked his computer and took it." 

 

Lara smiled impressed. "That really couldn't have been easy." Jacob shook his head. "It wasn't." Terra looked at the papers her sister was holding. "Looks like the first place we have to go is Spain. That's where the myth originated. At least that's what the papers say."

"Spain, well that is doesn't sound bad." Kacyee said.

"No, but what about Leshem?" Lara asked. 

Jacob sighed leaning against the table. "Well he has kind of a head start. So we need to leave like tomorrow...Seeing as it's late, we can't leave now." Terra nodded in agreement. "Okay so we need to pack heavily and sleep well tonight." She said. Lara looked at her sister. "I agree...Let's turn in now, it's only eight thirty but if we go to bed now we can get up early and head out. I'll call in a favor and see if we can get a private plane to Spain."

Kaycee looked at Lara. "Sounds like a plan."

Terra told everyone goodnight and headed to her room. As she was walking up the stairs to her room she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw it was Jacob. He walked up the steps to her and stood a few steps down. "Terra, did you mean what you said when we first talked on the phone, about the military?" Jacob asked.Terra looked at him noticing a slight smile on his face. "Maybe...Why?" She asked smiling and blushing a bit. Jacob stepped closer to her his smile growing. "Just curious." Terra turned and continued up the stairs but paused for a moment and turned and looked at him her grey gaze bright. "Curiosity killed the cat...." She laughed as she turned and headed to her room for the night leaving Jacob to ponder the comment.


End file.
